User talk:Left4DeadFan
Hello, Left4DeadFan. Thank you for your to the Zoey page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 17:30, March 31, 2010 Re: Hey http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Userboxes Should get you there. The userboxs themselves I think tell you how to use them. Ask Jo how to do more complicatd ones. Imperialscouts 19:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Category http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Left_4_Dead_Userboxes You can find the userboxes there. You click on the particular one you want and it will give you the HTML to copy and paste onto your user page. Oh, and you're still not a userbox so please delete yourself from that category. =)Nightmirage 20:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You can try just entering them. They're usually really easy. For example, say you want to put a userbox that says you like Francis. It would be { { F r a n c i s U s e r b o x } } (without the spaces). And if you wanted one that said you liked smokers you would just put { { S m o k e r U s e r b o x } } (again without the spaces).Nightmirage 20:10, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what to tell you then. Ask Jo or FiveDog. They helped me figure it out when I first registered on here.Nightmirage 20:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I see you're trying to put the userboxes on the userbox category you created. Put them on YOUR user page. Hopefully that will work!Nightmirage 20:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) where do I where do I type the link into do I just put into where it says my userbox I did it but its come up with red writing and when I click on it it just comes up where I write things how do i do it. Hi Its in my userbox but why has it come up as a link what have I done wrong. look at my page Imperialscouts I have been talking to Imperialscouts before you were even on this wiki. He can talk to me if he wants. Please be nice to everyone here. If you don't like someone, don't talk to them.Nightmirage 20:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait, you want us to say it to your face? Could of fooled me, seeing as you told me to stop messaging you and delete everything I said to you. Imperialscouts 20:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Warning This is your only warning to stop harassing members on this Wiki. Rude behavior will not be tolerated, and everyone has been generous to try and help you. Users are fulled allowed to edit other people's userpages as long as it's to be helpful and constructive. What Imperialscouts did was not against the rules and if you have problems with another member, do not take it upon yourself to scold them. If your dad truly is a police officer, then you should know that admins are like the police and are here to take care of rule breakers. Do you do your dad's job for him? If not, then I suggest you to not do my job. On a lighter note, userboxes are not that difficult. Just copy and paste the small bit of code I placed on the page and it will work. It isn't rocket science. If you're unable to figure that out, perhaps you aren't cut out to edit a wiki. Just saying. Watch your behavior or else you'll be blocked for an extended period of time. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sign Your Posts Ive been noticing on your posts and arguments with other wiki members that you do NOT sign your posts. Please sign them so others can look you up easier. The signiture button is on the right side of the toolbox.Chubbyhug 15:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) yes but I need my information to stay on the page but people keep removing them why. Yes but Yes but people keep removing my information I put on a certain page example: Bill. I put some more information on bill then the next thing I know people remove it. why is that ? It is because some of your edits are false. You need proof to show that your edits are legit. LoneWolfHBS5 20:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes, playing the game isn't proof enough. People would usually assume that your edits are false unless proven or agreed with by many others. Besides, unlike the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors, the Left 4 Dead 1 Survivors have no known age. Their age is never stated anywhere. Assumptions or guesses are not good enough. We welcome your help but only believeable edits are left alone. LoneWolfHBS5 20:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh forgot to mention one more thing. Some of your edits are true but are not really worth mentioning. For example, your edit on Nick's page about what he said when shocked back to life. Yes he said that but so what? It is not really worth knowing. A better way to contribute that piece of info would be on his Quotes page. You place it there at the right category and people would probably leave it alone. LoneWolfHBS5 20:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC)